


[Podfic of] Goldeneye / written by fahye

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://fahye.livejournal.com/594305.html">Goldeneye</a> by fahye<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:13:32</p><p>Arthur as James Bond. Merlin as a Bond-girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Goldeneye / written by fahye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goldeneye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3897) by fahye. 



[cover art](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/279699.html) by lizardspots

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wohyqc6kvyzzxk5j7ctompegvh4o9fb6.mp3) |  12.6 MB | 00:13:32  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fq58m2ma9vkv6co4btzhfbn8horxtcq6.m4b) | 5.8 MB | 00:13:32  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/goldeneye).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
